The Unbelievably New Television Show Digimon
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tai, and the rest of the gang are all living in one very dramatic house together. With all the guests visiting them things would never be boring. There is plenty of love drama too. Not to mention all the weird stuff happening to them.
1. Chapter 1

The Unbelievably New TV Show- Digimon

Chapter 1- It all begins

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Hey, this is only one of many version of TUNTVS. I will also be posting the Mermaid Melody version. Permo182 is posting the Harry Potter and Inuyasha versions. We have a joint account, Wain and sharpo, that has the original version. The ones that are on Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition as judges, the original cast in the prequel I'll be making, they are indeed the people in the original TUNTVS . Remember, we came up with this fic TOGETHER. We both are author's of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This rocks! We got a whole huge house just to us 11!" Mimi cheered.

"Yeah it does rock. We can have a party everyday!" Tommy said joyfully.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't like some of these people." Yolei sighed.

"I like them all!" Mimi smiled.

"Me too." Kari agreed.

"Let's do something." Matt suggested.

"Oh, like what?" Tai asked suggestively.

"Not what you're thinking." Sora said to herself and a bit to Tai.

"Aw man!" Tai snapped his fingers and swung his arm around to show his disappointment.

"Can we-" Matt began.

"No." Cody said.

"But I never asked you!" Matt complained.

"So?" Cody asked.

"Arguing is so lame!" JP laughed to herself.

"Is not!" Mimi grinned.

"Yeah actually it's not." Sora agreed.

"Oh sure, gang up on me why don't you." JP whined.

"I didn't say anything!" Tai huffed.

"Not you." JP smacked her forehead.

"Like who, me?" Matt asked.

"No." JP said.

"What are we going to do here?" Tai asked clueless.

"Tai, give up! No one wants to kiss you! Well maybe except-" Sora got cut off by Kari.

"Sora! Stop flirting with Tai!" Kari scolded.

" I am not flirting with Tai!" Sora defended herself from her friend.

"Yes you are." Mimi pointed out.

"Oh, come on Sora! We all know you've had a crush on him for like ever!" Tommy pointed out.

"Sora admit it!" Yolei urged.

"Come on Sora!" Kari urged too.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! Now, can you please, PLEASE, shut up about it?" Sora yelled.

"What?" Tai was still clueless.

"You're so stupid Tai.." Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, at least I'm not gay!" Tai said harshly.

"WHATever!" Matt shouted as he walked off with his pink purse.

"Matt is the biggest retard I know." Mimi laughed.

"No comment." Izzy said.

"Back off girlfriend!" Matt came back snapping his fingers.

"Yeah whatever." Sora said as she kissed Izzy.

"What the-?" Tai asked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED IZZY!" Mimi flipped out, literally. She was doing flips on the ground.

"Sora! What are you doing!?" Jun asked coming through the window.

"I don't know. Maybe kissing Izzy?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to go study now." Izzy stated leaving the room.

"I thought you were going out with that Takuya guy?" Jun asked.

"So, Jun, I'll show you to your room now." Sora said.

"She's not even staying." Mimi glared.

"Well then, I guess I'll be showing her the door!" Sora then shoved Jun out of the window.

"Aren't we on the top floor?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Kari laughed.

"Oops." Sora also laughed.

"Good going Sora." Tai rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Sora blushed.

"I can't believe you killed her!" Yolei gaped.

"It was an accident!" Sora assured her.

"You call pushing someone out the window an accident?" Yolei asked.

"Well, it was!" Sora said.

"How about I push Sora out the window? Then that would be an accident!" Yolei said with an innocent look upon her face.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah it would." Yolei said looking down moving her foot from side to side.

"Whatever can I have a doughnut?" Tai asked.

"Oh my god, Tai! You are the dumbest guy I've ever met!" Sora laughed.

"That's saying something!" Mimi pointed out.

"How?" Tai asked.

"Hey guys. Cody and JP are going on a vacation with me, we won't be back for a long time, if ever. Bye." Tommy said.

"Ok?" Mimi said kind of confused as JP, Tommy, and Cody left.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've met a lot of guys." Sora said.

"Really? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Tai asked.

"Ok, just letting you know, that window has problems!" Jun said coming back through the window.

"Really? That's nice, why don't you go jump out of it?" Mimi asked.

"Good idea Mimi! See you in a bit guys!" Jun said jumping out the window.

"Wow and I thought I was stupid." Tai laughed.

"You learn something new everyday." Sora said nodding her head.

"Well, you guys seem occupied with yourselves so I'm gone, bye!" Yolei jumped out the window.

"Does she not realize that window just brings you back here?" Tai asked.

"Guess not, I didn't know either." Jun said.

"Yeah, but you got pushed." Kari pointed out.

"By me, if I may say so myself!" Sora grinned.

"That's not a good thing Sora." Tai said.

"What the? How did I get back here?" Yolei pointed out coming back in through the window.

"The window is a magical window." Sora said being smart for once.

"You know what Sora, Tai's acting a lot smarter now." Mimi said with a finger in the air.

"Probably because we got tired of him being dumb!" Sora laughed.

"I was never dumb! I was just secluded into my own little world where I became king of the jungle and danced with the wolves, singing 'Can't Touch This' the whole time!" Tai grinned.

Then for no obvious reason, Yolei and Jun had gone down to the very bottom floor of the large house. While Sora thought about a good question she should ask.

"Hey has anyone seen TK?" Sora asked.

"You mean the one who keeps bugging me and saying 'Hey Tai! Hey Tai!' you mean him?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, him." Sora nodded.

"Nope." Tai said.

Then from out of no place in-particular TK appeared. Seeing this, Tai looked down and

Sora and Mimi laughed at his misfortune.

"Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai! Hey Tai!" TK came in and harassed Tai.

"Oh no..." Tai sighed.

"Tai you're so retarded." Mimi said teasingly and then began to giggle.

"Mimi it's been 6 fucking years leave it alone already! You even stole the pencil back!" Tai yelled thinking that Mimi was still talking about the pencil. Even though she wasn't currently thinking about it.

"I can hold a grudge for a very long time." Mimi pointed out.

"I can see that." Tai rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah, you shouldn't of taken my pencil." Mimi said lightly as she leaned closer to him to scare him away from her. Tai then leaned closer and kissed Mimi.

"Gross..." Mimi said running out of the room.

"Ok..." Kari trailed off.

"I want a cookie, Tai can I have a cookie?" TK asked.

"I don't have a cookie, but Sora does!" Tai said pointing to Sora.

"Sora, can I have a cookie? Tai said you had one!"

"I don't have a cookie, but Kari does!" Sora pointed over at Kari.

"Ok! Kari, can I have a cookie? Sora said you had one!"

"I don't have a cookie, but Mimi does!" He then ran off to go find Mimi.

"Can I have a cookie? Kari said you had one." TK asked when he found Mimi in the kitchen.

"I want a cookie! I bet Tai has one! TK, go find us some cookies." Mimi said as he ran off to go get Tai again now.

"Hey ca-"

"No cookies." Tai said before he could finish.

"Nope." Sora said.

"Sorry, but no." Kari apologized.

"But I didn't even ask yet!" TK complained.

"So?" Kari asked.

"Your point is?" Sora asked.

"You're mean. I'm going to go see Mimi." TK left the room.

"That was easy enough." Tai said.

"Yep."

"Hey Tai! Hi Kari! Hello...Sora." Yolei said coming in.

"Hey." Kari greeted.

"Yolei, just go away." Tai told her not wanting her to start something.

"Hey Yolei, we don't care about you so can you just leave now." Sora said.

"Screw you!" Yolei shouted.

"WHEN!" Tai shouted back pervertedly grinning.

"OH MY GOD GROSS!" Yolei screamed as she left the room.

"Sometimes your pervertedness comes in handy Tai." Sora pointed out.

"Got that right." Kari agreed.

"Thank you ladies." Tai thanked them.

"Have you seen my purse?" Jun asked walking in.

"Hey guys, do you like my new purse?" Matt asked while walking in the doorway.

"That's my purse!" Jun yelled.

"Yeah, I was just kidding here." Matt said handing over the purse and she again jumped out the window. "Yay! She's gone!"

"Yes!" Tai pumped his fist in the air repeatedly.

"Score!" Kari cheered.

"One point for Matt!" Sora congratulated him.

"Like go me!" Matt grinned and then did a peace sign.

"God your gay!" Tai complained.

It was at that very moment that Mimi had been walking in and just so happened to overhear. So being Mimi and all she said, "At least he's not a pencil thief!"

"That was six fucking years ago! God woman leave it alone!" Tai argued.

"Well I want my pencil back!" Mimi argued back.

"I gave it back at the end of 7th grade!" Ryan swore.

"You didn't even talk to her in 7th grade!" Sora said.

"Actually he was in my math class and he sat behind me. He would not stop messing with me! It was so annoying!" Mimi rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"Yes, and one day I asked to borrow your pencil and then I gave it back at the end of 7th since I was only 'borrowing' it! So you must of lost it!" Tai was sure she lost it.

"No you didn't." Mimi was just as sure he was the one to lose it.

"Mimi, leave it. It's just a pencil you could easily go out and buy another one just like it." Sora pointed out to her.

"Yeah, but that one had sentimental value. See I named my pencil Tai then Tai stole him!" Mimi whined.

"Ok...who names their pencils?" Sora asked everyone in the room.

"Me, I want my Tai!" Mimi stomped her feet.

"You have me!" Tai jumped up next to her talking like himself: very perverted.

"Not you! My pencil Tai!"

"Oh, you know you can still have me. If you catch my drift." Tai winked.

"As tempting as that is, I don't want you! I want my pencil Tai!" Mimi said.

"It's not my fault you had amnesia in 7th grade."

"What the hell?" Mimi's eyes went wide.

"Shut up Tai! Stop trying to scare her!" Kari yelled.

"I think it's working!" Sora laughed.

"I will be back in a little bit." Mimi ran off.

"Nobody likes to visit us anymore." Sora sighed.

"Bummer." Kari replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but everyone loves to come see me." Tai laughed.

"Ha, yeah right." Kari said with sarcasm

"Oh they do, yes they do." Tai said while Matt walked in.

"Hello, Matt." Kari greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, guess what we have our own little group." Matt smiled.

"Groupies suck." Tai commented.

"But you're in a group." Matt pointed to Tai, Kari, and Sora.

"No we have a gang." Tai corrected him.

"Oh yeah, that's what we are too, you should come check it out someday." Matt said.

"Ok, will do that." Tai said with crossed fingers.

"Like YAY!" Matt cheered.

"Yeah man if you ever wanna chick, I'm not sure if you do. But if you did… never do that again. To get a girl you need to be… you know what I'll tell you later." Tai said.

"Like ok, bye." Matt left.

"Poor kid, he's so gay he can't stand it anymore." Sora laughed.

"That's Matt for you." Kari said with a nod.

"These next coming years shall be, VERY, interesting." Mimi came in and randomly said.

"Aint that the truth." Tai agreed.

"I know think about it. A pervert which is you, a depressed goth girl which is Sora, a preppy girl which is Kari, an airhead which is me.. so Sora says, a gay guy which is Matt, a cookie obsessed dude which is TK, an know it all which is Yolei, a smart guy which is Izzy, and some random visitors. I love my life." Mimi grinned.

"Me too." Tai agreed about loving his life.

"Imagine that, Matt and Mimi are agreeing on something!" Sora laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, how did you like it? Please review and read the other versions please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Unbelievable New TV Show- Digimon

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon!

Chapter 2- Make people jump out the window

Princessstphanie- Don't for get to go to my profile for the Mermaid Melody version. Also, Permo182 has the Inuyasha and Harry Potter versions. Wain and Sharpo has the best, original, version. Review please!

Electrobot204- I would like all cast members to state their thing that makes them so funny on the show. Anyone who has aired can do it, even guests. What a great way to start a chapter, right? In case you are wondering… I am part of the house security plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm preppy!" Kari exclaimed in a cheerleader voice.

"I'm a know it all!" Yolei smiled.

"I am to gay for my own good!" Matt put his hands on his hips.

"I am a depressed screwed up girl." Sora sighed.

"I am a cute hyper cookie obsessed little dude!" TK then began to jump up and down non-stop.

"I am a HUGE pervert and a player!" Tai cheered himself.

"I'm a complete air head idiot!" Mimi looked around the room.

"I am a smart nerd guy who loves to study!" Izzy then sat back down after grasshoppers began to chirp.

"I am the best slutty guest on the show!" Mimi winked.

Everyone randomly left the room to watch TV. An hour later, as usual the three real groupies or "gang" were sitting in their own little area off to themselves. As Sora then got an idea she thought to be very smart of her to think of.

"Hey guys I got an idea!" Sora exclaimed. 

"What?" Kari asked.

"We make everyone jump out the window and the last person here gets too keep the house for the night!" Sora told the two her evil plan. 

"Sounds good. I am so getting the house tonight!" Tai arrogantly said.

"Not if I do first." Kari stuck her tongue out just as Matt and Izzy both walked in from opposite doors.

"Hey Matt, come here." Tai instructed.

"Ok!" Matt said in a cheerful tone as he went to Tai and listened to him whisper his plan.

Matt walked back slowly towards his friend, "Hey Izzy."

"Um... hey Matt." Izzy untrusting replied.

It was at that very moment that Matt kissed Izzy slightly on the lips. Izzy decided to yell, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Izzy then thought it'd be best to jump out of the window. Kari and Sora laughed very hard at this.

"Pay up, Tai." Matt demanded.

"Ok the hot guy I got you for kissing Izzy is down there out the window. He's hot enough for you, believe me." Tai said trying to hold in his laughter and pointing over to the window.

"Really?!" Matt's eyes went wide and then he jumped out the window.

"It's Izzy!" Tai shouted as he looked downwards from the ledge of the magical window.

"I give you props for that one Tai. Two points for you." Sora congratulated him.

"I try, I try." Tai said as modest as possible for him.

At that moment TK came into the room and asked, "Tai, do you have a cookie?"

"Yeah actually." Tai said as he threw the cookie out the window.

TK's eyes went wide as he shouted, "COOOOKKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! NOOOO!!!!" in despair and dived out the window in pursue of it.

"Hey Sora, you may have some competition." Kari taunted.

"Ha yeah right, I mean it is Tai we're talking about here. I mean come on. I'm not THAT stupid." Sora guffawed as she thought of herself being stupider than Tai.

"HEY!" Tai glared. Mimi came strutting into the room making sure that she did not trip since she had just tripped over a rug about seventeen minuets ago.

"Hey Mimi." Tai greeted with a smile.

"Hey Tai." Mimi replied wondering in the back of her head why Sora nor Kari said hello to her. She just decided to shrug it off and not worry about it.

"So Mimi do you have a boyfriend?" Tai asked.

"No." Mimi simply said. Tai then leaned in towards her and kissed her. The best part was that since she had no boyfriend nobody would kick his ass because of it. "AHHHH!" Mimi shrieked as she jumped out of the window that TK just flew out of for the cookie.

"You so know she likes him." Sora pointed out while shaking her head.

"Duh." Kari responded.

"Yeah really why else why would she invite him here?" Sora asked.

"Who knows." Kari said with a shrug. "Why did she invite Matt?"

"Who knows." said Sora.

"God, I so love my perverted self." Tai grinned sheepishly.

"Ok then, go screw yourself." Sora told him.

"Nah, I did that last night." Tai grinned still.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FREAKING SICKO!" Kari freaked out.

"God… I was kidding." Tai assured.

"Right." Sora raised her eyebrows then looked down as Yolei came in with Jun.

"I so hate you Tai!" Yolei commented.

"Ok why?" Tai asked not really caring, but still a bit curious.

"Because of you, Jun is the only one to talk too!" Yolei whined.

"HEY!" Jun glared.

"It's true!" Yolei threw her arms up in the air.

"Hey Yolei, come here." Tai kissed Yolei as he moved towards the window then he threw her off the ledge. Right afterwards he spit a couple of times.

"Wow." Sora blinked.

"Jun, come here." Tai kissed her, as much to his dismay and then when they got to the window she threw him out.

"Nice one Jun!" Kari laughed.

"Yeah, but come here I have to show you a thing of red fingernail polish when someone was jumping and I want to know if it was yours." Sora said guiding Jun. 

"Ok." Jun followed before she got pushed out.

"Nice one." Kari gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks like it's just me and you now." Sora pointed out.

" I guess so." Kari answered.

"You know what we get along fine, let's just share this place for the night." Sora suggested.

"Sure." Kari agreed.

That would have been what would of happened if it wasn't for the fact that in the kitchen a girl was climbing up a ladder that was on the side of the house. She was determined to not have to sleep outside with all the dirt and bugs. It just so happens around the time she was almost at the top, Sora had decided she would make them some popcorn before they watched the original Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Not the crappy remade one they did in 2012.

"Thought you got the best of me, didn't you?" Mimi asked with a glare as he head finally submerged from outside of the house in the ladder.

"We won, you got to go back outside." Sora rolled her eyes at Mimi's stubbornness.

"I'm not sleeping on the ground." Mimi snarled.

"Fine, I'll make you a proposition."

"Why should I trust you after what you like Tai do?"

"It's either trust me and sleep in a bed or don't trust me and sleep outside on the ground with Tai and the others." Sora smirked. She loved having people right where they basically had no choice.

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Mimi asked.

"Kari has no clue you are back. I'll tell her that I want to close the curtains of the window to make it darker for the movie. When we are over there you will push her from behind. Got it?" Sora instructed.

"Got it."

There plan worked out perfectly. In fact, not only did Mimi push Kari out of the house; she pushed Kari to the same location Matt was falling at.

"Finally! I was like getting so like lonely!" Matt cheered.

"Great!" Kari frowned. "Just perfect."

"Screw that." Sora smirked as she pushed Mimi out of the house last second.

"BITTTTCHHHHHH!" Mimi yelled as she was falling, "see if I trust you again!"

"Hey Mimi." Tai grinned.

"I have to fall with you!" Mimi whined.

"And me." Jun pointed out.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEE!" Mimi shouted looking up into the sky with her arms up.

"Fine by me." Tai grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mimi still complained.

"I'm bored now." Sora said to herself as she walked back and forth while still being the only one in the whole entire house. "Should I jump too? Nah. Maybe?" Sora started to walk back and forth around the living room floor. "I could always come back. Then again, there's no telling how long I would fall for. It's always different for everyone and weird things like that." Sora shrugged and randomly jumped out of the window and began to fall also. She was falling with someone as well.

"Can I have a cookie? I can't catch up with the one that got tossed out the window." TK asked as soon as Sora appeared. He didn't even give her a complete minuet to herself.

"I don't have any." Sora said.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?

"NO TK! I DON'T HAVE ANY AND I NEVER WILL!" Sora bellowed being frustrated that she decided to jump out. She didn't know she was going to get stuck with TK though. It was at that moment that Sora decided that they needed to get a psychic in the house. Sora pulled out her cell phone in order to call and hire one for all of them.

"Cookie!" TK's eyes lit up when he saw Sora pull out her cell phone that had a chocolate chip cookie cover on it and he rammed into her. The cell phone just started to fall faster.

"GREAT! MY NEW PHONE! YOU IDIOT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, did anyone see that ending coming? Review please!

Last chapter's lesson- **When you bring a lot of people of different personalities together, you will never get bored.**

This chapter's lesson- **Payback's a bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Unbelievably New Television Show Digimon

Chapter 3- Is He Really Gay?

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I don't think this was actually supposed to be chapter three, I had it labeled as chapter 5, but hey these beginning chapters don't really have to go in order anyway. Not until we get to the actual plot. I don't know if I mentioned it before or not, but there is really no telling how often this thing will get updated. Only when I get in the mood to work on it will I update this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Guess what!"

"What Matt?" Sora laughed.

"What is so important you stopped us from laughing at Jun?" Mimi asked while looking innocent.

"I'm not really gay!"

"Right, you've been gay ever since Kari told you that she didn't feel right if she went out with you because you felt like a brother to her." Mimi reminded him.

"Oh yeah that reminds me! Kari your the reason my best friend is a gay fag!" Tai messed up her hair.

"Good going Kari!" Sora laughed too.

"No it wasn't that. I was never gay!"

"Sure." Izzy sighed.

"Well answer one thing for me, would you rather kiss Izzy or Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Neither." He did a scary face.

"So you are bi-sexual?" TK asked.

"No!"

"Prove it!" Sora gave him a challenge he accepted.

"Kari, will you go out with me?"

"Let me think about for a bit." Kari smiled while doing a thinking pose by tilting her head and scratching her chin.

"Please!" Matt got down on one knee in a proposing pose.

"Sure Matt."

"See! Not gay!"

"Of course your not." Tai said kind of sarcastic.

"Come here Matt." Kari commanded as she then kissed him to try and help him get rid of the gayness that everyone thought he still possessed because of her. Kari does not turn men gay.

"Wow." Was all Matt could say.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Let's just say I now remember how much a like the female species now." We all laughed as he still looked out of it.

"Poor Matt." Tai said in-between fits of laughter. It was such a good thing he wasn't protective over Kari like he used to be.

"Yeah, at least he has me now." Kari grinned and yet they all still continued to laugh.

"I feel like admitting something too." Izzy began.

"Like what?" Yolei asked.

"I love Sora!"

"You what!" Mimi yelled.

"Sorry, but if I went out with anybody it would be Tai or TK." She tried to let him down easy but at the same time stating that she would never even consider it.

"I love Cody even though he went away!" Yolei shouted as she got odd looking glances.

"Wow." They still stared at her.

"What?"

"Who knew, we thought you liked Tai." Kari laughed to cut the tenseness.

"Really!" Matt agreed.

"This day is just full of surprises isn't it?" Sora asked while throwing her arms up into the air.

"Sure is, but every day is full of surprises in this house." Mimi shook her head having flashbacks.

"Got that right." Izzy laughed along with the others.

"This is one screwed up house." Tai began before he got interrupted.

"No, that's one screwed up magical window!" Jun said coming through their magical window they have grown to hate, but at the same time love on rare occasions.

"Oh yeah, the window has more problems than anything!" Kari agreed.

"No. You got it all wrong again, Tai is the one with the most problems. Then Matt second!" Sora began a never ending argument that day and it will go on even in their sleep.

"Problems! Don't tell me about problems! Your the one that turned Tai down for me, then broke up with me!" Matt looked kind of mad.

"Whatever." Sora shook her head.

"Shut up and eat cake." Mimi instructed.

Then as the times before them, and even many more times to come. They all sat down and ate some cake. The cake that solves their arguments every time. No matter who started it, cake was always there to help them out. Cake with chocolate icing that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- The plot will develop soon enough I suppose. Mostly because I lost or don't have access to a lot of the older chapters. The cake thing was so random when I first came up with it. I just got the idea because I was eating cake as I wrote this. So if you were wondering, that is why it is cake instead of oh say, muffins! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Unbelievably New TV Show Digimon Style

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Here is another random chapter for you to enjoy, or not enjoy. Review please.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's raining." Yolei pointed out after starring out the window for a few minutes.

"Yeah and it sucks." Mimi sighed.

"Well no duh it's raining. It's not rocket science you know." Sora rolled her eyes at Yolei.

"I want a cookie." TK randomly said.

"Shut up. I'd throw you out the window, but it's raining." Kari began to glare out the window.

"I don't care, I will." Tai opened the window and then threw a protesting TK out of it.

"That was mean." Kari surprisingly commented.

Tai responded with a shrug. "So?"

"So? He could get sick." Kari said in a semi concerned tone.

"Again, so?" Tai asked.

"Gosh Tai, you're so nice." Sora said sarcastically.

"I know it." Tai grinned.

"I think it was sarcasm." Izzy sweat dropped.

"Oh." Tai said kind of quietly.

"What a retard." Yolei giggled.

"Like yeah he is." Matt agreed.

"You say like to much." Kari pointed out.

"Like no I don't." Matt crossed his arms.

"Hence what I had just said." Kari sighed at his stubbornness.

"Whatever." Matt walked into another room.

Mimi began to laugh, making everyone stare blankly at her. "I'm wearing pink!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Remind me again how she is the one with enough money to buy this house?" Sora questioned.

"My uncle was rich and when he died I got all of his money and a teddy bear!" Mimi grinned.

"Right..." Kari trailed off.

"Anyone here want to make out with me?" Tai randomly asked.

It was at that moment Mimi came in through the window. "I do!"

"No!" Tai shouted as he threw Mimi back out of the window in which she came from.

"Isn't that the second person you threw out today in the rain?" Izzy knew the answer, but asked it so everyone else would realize it since they weren't as smart.

"Yes it is, and I'm very proud of myself." Tai grinned.

"Gosh Tai, your such a dork!" Yolei teased.

"Least I'm not a stuck up know it all!" Tai defended himself.

"I am not a stuck up know it all!" Yolei was obviously offended.

"Uh huh, sure your not Yolei." Sora rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm not." Yolei said with a slight nod.

"See! Think you know everything!" Kari exclaimed as she joined in on the argument.

"I do know everything. I'm smart." Yolei insisted.

"Smart?" Sora burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"If I'm not smart, then how did I get to be a know it all?" Yolei smiled thinking she won.

"Because you are a know it all wanna be. That is why you are a member of the wanna be's." Kari explained to her.

"I'm the leader of the wanna be's!" Mimi grinned.

"Yeah, but you are an airhead. So why are you even a member of the wanna be's?" Tai asked.

"Yeah why is that? I mean your are so not an air head wanna be." Sora looked interested now.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Mimi crossed her arms.

"Um... yeah." Tai said.

"Uh!" Mimi now pouted too.

"I'm smart." Yolei said hoping someone would agree she was at least smarter than Mimi.

"Me too." Mimi raised her arm in the air and then put it back down.

"Oh! You're a wanna be of a smart person." Sora realized what Mimi was a wanna be of now.

"I am not!" Yolei was angry that the discussion still was about her being a wanna be of a smart person.

"Not you." Sora said. "You are a wanna be of a know it all."

"No I'm not!" Kari shouted wondering if they were talking about her now.

"Again. Not you!"

"Me!" Matt exclaimed in pure shock.

"No."

"Me?" Tai assumed it was his turn to ask.

"Forget it." Sora was to annoyed now to continue.

"How about everyone just shut up and eat cake!" Mimi suggested.

"Sure." Izzy shrugged as they all sat down to eat some cake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I guess this chapter was on the boring side. My friend and I just wrote a lot of random chapters without a real order. We even lost a lot of them when my computer crashed. The real plot won't come in until around chapter 12 I guess.


End file.
